


【ABO】失格A男阿莱西奥

by adiejiawoprprpr



Category: ABO - Fandom, Original Work, 原创小说 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiejiawoprprpr/pseuds/adiejiawoprprpr
Summary: ABO第二人称描写A男受





	1. Chapter 1

你是个A男，你的眼前是一个发怒的A女。因为你犯了A男的大忌，居然跟一个O发情了。

这个世界的O都是A女的，你身为A男不会不知道，按道理你应该管好下半身，贯彻抗本能，让自己努力变成像A女那么完美的A。

可惜你昏头了，被两杯酒，被所谓的异性吸引，你沦为野兽似的家伙，跟那个O痴缠在一起，当众交尾。你们害得那个酒吧都被封了，因为太多人被你的信息素控制，也开始大搞特搞，造成非常恶劣的局面，然后那个O的A女也被判罚了，本来能升职的也告吹了，她对你自然非常不满。

你被她提了起来，重重的摔到了水泥地上，紧接着一套让你无法招架的连踢带踹，军靴碾着你的头时就像要把你的大脑踩爆。

你惊呆了，完全不知道她这股力量都从哪来。你还是A啊，为什么会对另一个A束手无策？

她把你踹得体无完肤后对你甩出了一棍子电击。

“咿啊啊啊啊！”你全身都发出了哀嚎。尽管你是A体，不用担心后遗症什么的，可强电流造成的口、皮肤伤痕、直肠等处的过度刺激还是产生了恐怖的影响，大量信息素酿成的体液从这些地方涌了出来，想要减轻受到的伤害。

“你是O么，湿成这样？”她含着厌恶的、冷笑的声音响起，看着你的目光充满轻蔑。

“那你就给我的机甲当O吧。”

伴着她的这句话，两个原本站在她身后的机器人走到你的跟前，把你的衣服撕烂了。刚刚修复好的皮肤被机器人的大手摸着，其中一个机器人还坏心的解除了仿生皮肤，直接用冰冷的铁手摩挲你露出的大腿。

操！你使出吃奶的力气揍他们，可立刻又有电击将你电软了。可恶的A女啊！你只能被他们一前一后的夹抱着，手脚被摆成可耻的形态。

而为了修复身体，你的内部又一次湿透了。

“我最喜欢A男了~”那个坏心的连人形都不维持的机器人露出了狰狞的生化性器，迎着你惊惧的目光狠狠插了进来。

“啊——！！”具有颗粒的奇妙巨物划开你的肉壁直达深处，找到你从没被开发过的小口用顶部的结卡住了。

“唔呜！？”你的腹部感到一份灼热的快感，从被卡住的地方扩散开来，激得你的乳头和性器都大大的挺了起来。

“不愧是A男，名器呐！”机器人大声的赞美着，拖拽结来回一个抽插，带起更大的狂潮。你的嘴里不受控制的发出了高亢的叫声，欢愉的汁水从被塞满的内部喷泄了出来。

被打开了，你的信息素通道。

在你身后的机器人也对你甜蜜的耳语，腾出一只手来握住你胀得不像话的性器：

“你还是第一次吧，结被打开到这个程度？本来应该是要埋进去才兴奋起来的部位呢。”

你的全身在簌簌的抖着，只能似懂非懂的听着，大脑里回荡着无比甜美的余波。

那只手没有直接套弄你的性器，而是揩下了那些香甜的信息素液，轻轻的抹到了你漂亮的腹肌上。

别碰、别碰我！你好像变得十分敏感。

“哟，那我就标记啦？”插在你深处的家伙笑着，把你的腿更大的拉开，挺腰朝你喷射他的信息素液。

“呜呜——！”你发出快融化的悲鸣。

与此同时，在你身后的家伙也一口咬住了你的脖子，往你的体内注入了另一道标记。

你被他们激得爆射了出来。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

你又梦到了那一晚，心脏在扑扑的跳动，浑身的信息素也变得很甜。你记得那之后你就把那两个机器人标记了，毕竟如果射精还不能标记的话，你就不是A男了。

但是这些人不是O，也不是Beta，受你的标记也没有什么影响，也许再标记几次你就能摸索出适合他们的标记，从而让他们变成你的玩物了吧，不过他们很狡猾的，先对你下满了标记，那两份高浓的信息素就像混制的毒素一样留在了你的体内，你只有先驱逐它们，才能恢复标记力。

没有办法呐，你也是第一次，被别人的结死死的卡住，身体背叛你的意志张开了连你自己都不知道的结点。你的信息素通道都打开了，然后他们挥散的隐形信息素被你贪婪的吸进了肉体，你全身都变成了易感区。

会发情的人哪能抗拒得了快感呢？等他们用灌注的方式对你做更彻底的入侵时，你只有受着的份儿了。你能清晰的感受到他们的信息素热烈的灌遍了你的肉体，从内到外的连你的发根都浸透了。

不过他们却不管你了，往你的身上套特制的束具，把你连脖子都包了起来。他们把你放进狭窄的空间中，让你只能在黑暗中好好消化他们的味道。

他们真是懂A男的身体啊，两天后，你的信息素和他们的信息素都混到了一起，调成了一种特别淫乱的香气。这种香气既有A的纯度，又有O的香甜和柔软，还像Beta那样对旁人造不成什么影响。它们只受制于他们，作用于你，你的一点点变化都能被人嗅出来，谁都知道该怎么捕捉你了。

“好可爱啊，我们的O，”他们第一次来看你时，一人勾着你的后颈，将你半身都提了起来，饶有兴味的打量你的模样，“不但色色的，还很爱干净呢。”

“当然啦，就是为了发情而生的啊。”另一个人笑着，手指轻轻的搔刮你的腹部。即使还隔着布料，这爱抚也像是直接贴着你的皮肤做的一样，让你很辛苦的才忍住了声音。

真可惜啊，这明明应该叫完美的战神躯的，能够在极其恶劣的条件下，也维持理想的生理状态，不被低等的排泄反应干扰，是A体非常优越的证明，可因为你嘴里戴着口衔，眼睛也被黑布挡住，一脸M的样子，你跟那些为了生殖而保持干净的肉体也真的没什么区别了。

你还因为特别想被他们生插，后穴里流满了暖暖的淫液。它们被你出色的括约肌封着，隐隐对你的前壁造成了一些触感。他们提着你的高度真是太精准了。

可是他们又把你放了回去，封上盖子，把箱子再立起来。你觉得你现在被立得太高了，又无处申辩，只能不上不下的被吊在那儿，发出破碎的呻吟。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

你们A男自古以来就是恶人的代表，暴力、野蛮、荒淫无道，长时间被驱逐在大众之外。

尽管一开始你们是拒绝这种标签的，但前有A女后有本能，你们倒下了。

你们也没想到这一倒会如此快乐，身心都获得了解放似的，英雄就让A女当去吧，世界也让A女管去吧，你们只要浪，只要躁！

族里总是骂你们吊癌、渣攻、贱男人，可他们还是垂涎你们的美色，迷恋你们的味道。你们和A女这帮性冷淡不一样，大奶、蜂腰、大长腿、大肉棒，都是可以远观又可以亵玩的。

来啊，快操我啊。你发梦好几天了，上上下下都散发着欲求不满的气息。那两个家伙其实来看你好几次了，可每次都只是撩了撩你，又放回去，好像只是来摸摸他们的小狗。

即使最近一次都把你像初夜时那样抱起来了，可为什么还不做啊？

你不明白，却还是忍耐着，因为你还想被他们搞一次。你知道你穿的这个束具是两件套的，看起来包得严实，实际上却可以剥成很淫荡的奴隶服，内裤的后面都是开裆的，直接就可以插穿你了。

“阿尔，出来吧~”这一天，只有一个家伙来找你，身上带着让你晕眩的浓郁气息。

要来了。你按耐着心跳，借着他的松绑慢慢的爬出了盒子。他像抱猫咪那样一把将你抄了起来，放到肩上，手托着你的屁股，你不由自主的抱紧了他。

这个家伙一直是仿生形态的真是太好了，你真的不想抱到一个冷冰冰的铁。

“在撒娇吗，真可爱~”他带着你转移，同时解开了你外套的腰链，把一只手伸进去揉你的小穴。

你那里本来就饥渴得很，一下子就把他的中指吸了进去。他转动手指在里面轻轻的扩张，按摩你前壁的那个敏感带，你的裆部立刻翘了起来，一股股酥麻的电流从后边向前面传递。

而你们还在移动，你感到你的身体在随着他的步伐震动，他的按压也刚刚好顶上。这样太犯规了，你的那里将他缴得紧紧的，他的动作也就更清晰的被你感知。A男是不容易射的，因为这还涉及信息素，于是这种快感就一直在涓涓的流着，把你的整个下腹都麻痹了。

他把无名指也插了进去，两根手指戳你的深处。你们在下台阶，你简直要整个坐到他的指根了。

你们拐进了一间屋子，他把你放到桌子上，按着你的腰，三根手指操你的肉穴。你不禁大声的呻吟，抱着桌子承受一波波袭来的快感。

为什么、为什么啊！你的内心在狂喊，这也太爽了吧，这还是A男的身体吗？

你知道手指并没有插到上次结卡到的那个点，而且快感也完全不同，可是还是好舒服，为什么这么舒服啊？你的肉穴都要被操得痉挛了。

可是在你感觉某个高峰就要来时，对方却拔出了手指，转而去捏住你的胯下。

“唔呜——！”你发出了悲鸣，你不知道这联动是怎么发生的，可是当柱体被强烈的抓住并微微捋动一下时，你的后穴就泄了。倒没有像之前那样激烈的喷出来，而是一大滩渗了出来，迅速的温暖了内壁。

你的穴口还紧紧的收着，没有让一滴汁水溢出来。对方把你抱了起来，拉高你的一条腿，耐心的等你的余韵过去。然后他用食指和中指撑开你的肉穴，让你的淫液湿湿滑滑的流了他一手：

“看到了吧，你们谁要先上？”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

原来房间里还有七八个人，可惜你的标记者今天一直在散发强烈的信号，把你的感官都蒙蔽了。

再加上这些人全是Beta，气息轻易就被你们的掩盖了，直到他们摸你的时候，你才确定了他们的存在。

“唔唔、呼……”

一个肥佬和一个壮汉正在玩弄你发达的胸部。他们一人一边抓着你富有弹性的肌块，从外侧敏感的地方开始舔。

两个家伙的动作并不同步，舌头和手掌给你产生的刺激也完全不同，壮汉的掌心粗糙，嘴上也很有力，肥佬的舌头则滑滑溜溜，一边舔一边用指头捻搓你的突起。

好爽啊，你舒服得舌根溢水，本能的舔着标记者的手指。你的口衔已经被拿掉了，他把两根手指放了进来，玩弄你的舌头。

“喂，肉棒翘得那么高，淫水还一直在往外流，你这么喜欢被舔啊？”他的声音轻笑着，你被他说得又泛起全身的骚意，而这时，呆在你腿边的两个大叔也像得到了信号似的，一左一右的舔起了你的腹肌。

“很舒服吧，你的腰都抬起来了~”标记者继续羞辱你，你的身体像迎合他们似的展开，连大腿内侧都被摸了。

眼睛还继续蒙着真是太好了，不用看这些Beta不堪的外表，又可以加倍体会身体上的刺激。据说他们都是一帮重刑犯呢，被判了枪刑，不过如果能标记你的话，他们就可以免于一死。

而你如果能撑到最后，也可以减刑。只要别发情，别被标记。

可是这么爽，你要怎么忍住啊？现在才几个人，如果他们舔你的肉棒跟小穴怎么办？

只是这么想一想，你的肉棒和小穴就散发出了淫荡的味道，吸引了原本舔弄你腹肌的人往下舔。

完了啊，你才想起你的信息素已经是“暴露”式的了，任何人都能捕捉到你身体的变化。就像玩弄你胸部的两人，也开始用吃奶的方式，吸你的两边了。

他们大概是想让你“喷乳”吧，尽管A男没有乳汁，可是却有丰沛的信息素液，因为你们随时要发散和使用信息素的嘛。可是乳腺这边也是内流的啊，喷出来又是什么操作？难道异性们平时叫你们大奶，不只是说你们的胸肌很大？

“唔唔唔唔…！”

忽然的，一阵强烈的快感从你的下腹传来，因为那两个人已经开始舔你的肉棒了。他们一上一下的分工，一个人嘬你的小孔和软沟，一个人舔你的柱体和根部，然后一起将你的根部和顶部纳入口中吸吮。那两个蛋蛋，爱抚可以刺激到结，让结跟结络在你的柱体上显现。

结一发动就可以射精了，射精了就可以标记了。你一边渴望着射精的快感，一边又提醒自己不能兴奋，因为那样就真的进入发情了，然后被注入的话你会被标记的吧？已经有标记者了，再被注入会怎样啊？这里还有这么多Beta，你要被反复标记吗？

你不由得抗拒了起来，快感也因此变弱了。你的胸部开始有了被过分吸吮时的痛感，下体的刺激也没有那么强了。

“守住了？”你的标记者愉悦的咬着你的耳朵，对你发出甜蜜的耳语，“不愧是A男啊，被围歼也可以存活呢。”

为了奖励你似的，他把手指拿了出去，换了舌头来跟你交缠。你的快感一下子又窜上来了，发出快融化的哼声，感受他的舌头在你的嘴里又从容又下流的进犯。

可是这时，你的大腿猛的被下面的一个人拉开了，这家伙带着野兽一样的气势，提起你的腰，把你的屁股整个都暴露了出来。

“唔唔！”你狂叫，因为对方居然激烈的舔你的小穴，戳开你的褶皱把舌尖往里头插。你的肉穴被他越插越开，而被插到的地方窜出了强烈的电流，你的大脑都要一片空白了。

短暂的失神间，你发现那家伙已经把身子立了起来，拿硬物淫荡的放在你的水穴上摩擦。

不要……你只来得及想，那根大肉棒就对准了你的入口，顶开肉穴，一鼓作气的插了进来。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

你一直是一个很骚的人，只不过长期克制你的本性，让自己不滑向罪恶的深渊。

可是那一天，阴差阳错的，你还是犯了A男都会犯的错误。A联判了你六个月的牢刑，还给你设了一个监视官，让你接受特别的抗发情训练，而监视官就把你交到那个A女手里。

他们真的想让你好吗？你不知道，反正你刚刚被一群Beta操烂了。

自从第一个Beta贯穿你后，你的阵地就不断沦陷。虽然一开始你觉得屁股都裂开了，对方的肉棒不但对你一插到底，还用力的鼓出了结，把整个肉棒变得更大更硬，表面还浮起了粗纹。

明明他只是个Beta，而且你当时也已经分泌了非常多汁水，可是不知道怎么回事，你的穴口却火辣辣的疼，身体内部也感到很紧绷。

那个家伙也感到你那里有一层阻碍了，他想找到地方卡住结，可是找不到，只觉得整个肉柱都被你的那层东西挡住了。他往后退了一些，又慢慢的捅了进去，你的内部泛出了细小的撕裂感。

“幸好你还有标记啊~”你的标记者说，好像希望你这回要守住。守住什么啊，那层东西是什么？

那个Beta又那样来回了几下，就把你摁得更死，然后退得都快把你的肠壁翻出来了，又猛的插到了底，一下就突破了你那道防线。

你顿时惨叫了起来，可是他却插得更凶，插得更快，一边插一边粗鲁的要你把屁股跟他卡上。

“你以为你拦得住老子吗？嗯？你的骚穴已经这么滑了，插一下就噗嗤噗嗤冒水，你还想不要标记？快把生殖腔给老子露出来！”

他一边骂，一边变换着角度来插你，想真的插到你的那个点，其他的Beta也来帮他了，先前那个壮汉，把你抱了起来，将你的屁股往那个家伙的大肉棒上坐，你垂下来的内穴差一点就要被他顶到了。

不要啊！你已经猜到疼痛是来自标记了，要是被对方的结卡进去，那该有多疼啊！

可你的标记者也不来帮你，反而教那个壮汉舔你的后颈。你马上受不了了，不得不抱紧了插你的家伙，努力收紧后穴让他快一点射出来。

“哦哦哦哦哦！”他终于发出一阵猛烈的咆哮，在你的体内爆射了出来，精液喷进了你的那道口，你急忙抬高屁股想让它们流出来。

可是抱着你的那个壮汉干脆把你整个人都拽离了，换自己的肉棒硬邦邦的顶住了你的小穴。

你被第二个Beta插入了。而且他这根结还鼓得比刚才那根厉害，整个顶部都插进了你的腔内，朝你爆射。他在这同时用力咬住你的脖子，让你的腹部都痉挛了，汁水激烈的喷了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

明明那么痛的，你的肚子都像要裂开了一样，呼吸都感到疼。可是你还是喷出了汁了，痛痛的又热热的，反复的在你的腔内摇荡。你被他恢复状态的肉棒插得又深又顺，不再刺激你那点的抽动在你的内部带出了细小的电流，你的汁重新开始涓涓细流了。

他后来把你推到了地上，就着贯穿你的状态把你翻了个九十度，侧着接受他强力的进攻。这个姿势他的东西都往你的深处流啊，你不会真的被他标记了吧？你大脑里一片热浪。

不过Beta就是Beta，这个家伙也没有覆盖成功。你的标记者对你非常赞赏，用手摸着你的腹肌，好像隔着肚子都摸到了你那个被灌得鼓鼓的部位。他拍了拍你，你的内部就像被甜美的电流击中了一样，噗啾噗啾的把吃到的东西又吐了出来，水液喷到你的穴口又狂烈的泄了出来。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊！”你失声大叫。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

这家伙太懂A男的身体了，你的内部欢快的流淌着信息素汁，把入侵的东西都混进来带走了。你又泄了两次，每次都不小的一滩，带着一股惊人的气势，从你的穴口喷射而出。你的穴肉都微微向外翻了。

你有点受不了，身体虚脱似的往下倒，被你的标记者捞了起来。他在你的后腰用信息素画了个“T”字，好像在记数。

“你们还在等什么，已经洗干净了哦？”

随着他的话语，马上有两个人朝你扑来，一人用肉棒对准你的穴肉，用力的插了一半，一人从你的标记者手里接过你，掏出肉棒塞进你的嘴里。

啊啊啊啊，你又痛苦又刺激，舌头跟后穴都麻麻的。

他们一人顾忌你的牙齿，一人顾忌你的标记，都没有很深的插你，搞得你的肉体越来越适应了。你主动的吸吮嘴里的硬物，把它溢出的汁都吃掉，屁股也高高的撅着，让对方重重的插你的穴口和射精点。

你想射精了，干脆把结鼓出来好了？你的意识开始动摇。前面好舒服啊，整个根部都充盈了，信息素想发射啊。

有人嗅出了你的想法，钻到了你的胯部，用嘴吸吮你的肉棒。好爽！腰麻痹了！你感到整个肉棒都被快感在内部激烈的冲刷。

不过后面的人被你忽然吸得紧紧的，也马上要射精了，他不禁又快又猛的插你，把你的屁股用他的胯部撞出了啪啪的响声。

“喔噢噢噢噢！”他先射了，你的结却还没鼓出来，只能寂寞的任他的精水喷在你的壁上，让你变得欲火焚身。

再来啊，下一个，快点！你的信息素在向四周召唤。结果你嘴里的家伙被你骚得立刻射了出来，黏黏的精液射满了你的舌头。

“我来标记你吧！”你胯部的家伙饥渴难耐的抹了抹嘴，站直身子，顶住了你的后穴。

不要、不是要标记！你抗拒的收缩入口，死死的守着不让他那根捅进来。可是他开始舔你的脖子，舌头淫荡的上下舔你的敏感带，被分心一下你的后面就不得不松开了。

他马上顶了进去，根本不管你最想被操到的地方，径直朝你的深处捅去，鼓出了结。

“呜啊啊啊！”你的屁股又裂开了。

好疼、好疼啊！

这次你的阻力比之前大，他没法一插到底，只插了半根，导致你的下半段都非常紧绷。他也感到了疼，赶紧就拔了出去，然而结已经膨起了，它还是卡在了你的穴口。

你这里本来撕裂了，可是被这样一卡又让你泛出了奇怪的感觉，穴口对着肉棒不自觉的轻轻吸吮。本来还在痛的肉棒马上就恢复了精神，撑大了你的穴口，凭着本能用结带着你的穴口抽插。

这是什么情况啊！好热！你又羞耻又快乐，感到被卡着的地方向四周扩散出奇妙的电流，一圈一圈往你的后背跟大腿扩散。

“唔呜、唔呜！”

那个Beta本来应该很快就射精了，可是硬忍着，对着你的穴肉又粗壮又有力的抽动，频率大得让你止不住呻吟。

他最后射精了，你的屁股早已一片火热。拔出来的时候你的穴肉还在痉挛，把射进的精液都吐了出来，喷成一道白白的汁，然后穴肉蠕动着又翻了许多出来。

“好可怜啊，屁股都开花了。”又有Beta围了上来，观察你颤抖的小穴。

“好香呢，里面在流汁啊。”他们还用鼻子嗅你那里的味道，舌头开始玩弄你。

并不是精液的味道而是你自己的味道，说明这位也没有标记成功。可是你的穴里只剩下热热的感觉了，舔一下就过分的灼热，远没有外面被摸到的地方舒服。

可恶，别用舌头往里钻啊……！

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

你不想再被刺激里面了，他们也知道了，就把你架了起来，舔你的嘴、胸、腰部、腹部、大腿、后背，还有人舔你的后颈。

你被这么多人一起玩弄，香气溢得更多，淫靡的溢满了全身。他们却故意不弄你的肉棒，害你的肉棒变得又胀又骚，翘得高高的像在对谁邀请一样。

一个胖胖的Beta让你如愿以偿了。他从前面抱住你，胸部摩擦你的胸部，肚子摩擦你的肉棒。好柔软啊，你也抱住了他，腿挂到了他的腰上，整个人都跟他黏着，让他的肉蹭着。

“舒服吧，我可不是白白养这么多肉的~”他摩擦着你，舌头舔你的后颈，你从他滑滑溜溜的触感中分辨出他就是之前把你的胸吸得很骚的那个肥佬，啊，真的是全都要来操你呢。

“想射精吗？射出来吧，你也忍耐很久了吧~”他诱惑你，换了一种更淫荡的方式磨蹭你，他将你放下来，他的身子趴到地上，压着你蹭，你的手、脚被不同的人拉了起来，像衣服一样的扯到他的身上，跟他再次紧紧贴着。你的身体都悬空了，完全靠抓着你四肢的那些人提着，刺激得你又开始淫叫。

“啊啊、受不了了、这样好爽啊！好厉害，全都被摩擦到了……！”

“射出来吧，全射到我身上吧！”肥佬一边加快速度一边叫唤，挥出的汗液把你润得滑溜溜的，你们的摩擦更顺利了。你的下体一片热浪，胸部也麻麻胀胀的，两个乳头也很硬的戳在对方的肉上。

不行了，不行了，啊啊啊，你想发情，你想把结鼓出来！

可是你毕竟是A男，越到这种时候戒心就越重。不可以打开结啊，那样不就真的发情了？在自己可以掌控的情况下发情才叫取乐，反之就是笨蛋了吧？你已经失格一次了，再一次会怎样啊？真的变成O怎么办啊？

你虽然喜欢被搞得死去活来，但这不就是图个刺激吗？屁股都开花了，这些人还想插进来灌注你，你爽完了他们肯定就要对你标记了吧？低劣的信息素或者精子射进来一百次也没有意义，你还要让他们尝试吗？还要让他们继续挑衅你的威严吗？

“可恶，给我射啊！”你的坚挺让那些Beta都受不了了，他们将你和对方换了个姿势，把你压在肥佬的身上大力摩擦。

“射啊，为什么还不射啊！A男不会是没有精子的吧！”

“没有精子老子就送你一些吧！”

有一个Beta将肉棒顶在你的穴肉上，非常强硬的插了进去。

“唔呜——！”你的射精点刚好被他鼓起的结插到，插得你的后穴跟肉棒都扩散出一波波浪潮了。他发现你这个点很骚后就每一下都击中你这个点，把你的肉棒操得越来越胀。

休想，你们这些Beta！你咬紧了牙，死死忍住了下面的快感。

他们因为你这种变化而对你抽送得更狠了，连没有埋进你体内的人都拿出肉棒对你一通摩擦狂射，精液热热黏黏的喷到你的后颈上。

每喷一道你的皮肤就有被灼到的错觉，最后你的全身也热得不行。啊啊啊啊！挂满了入侵信息素的躯体就像困兽一样挣扎，可越挣扎胯下就越被收紧玩弄。

不行了，不要啊啊啊啊！你终于在危急关头奋力撅高了屁股，让体内那根家伙往你的深处捅去，巨大的刺激让对方立刻就射精了，精液被你的标记拦下。

而你也因为这样的疼痛，快感大大被削弱了，再怎么摩擦都只是让你感到内部的痛苦了。

“贱货！”肥佬见你已经越过了那个高峰，狠狠扇了你一巴掌，爬起来用肉棒戳你的嘴。你的脸完全被他的赘肉碾着，简直呼吸都不能，只能大张着嘴，被他趁机在你的舌头和软腭间摩擦，顶得你眼泪哗哗狂流。

“唔唔、唔咳、唔呜呜！”

他后来又把你换了个姿势，每戳几下就深插到你的喉咙，让你的喉管对他的肉棒吸吮。

“不射你就被射爆好啦！”有人抱起你的腰，肉棒开始摩擦你的穴肉，他觉得可以后就把两根拇指插了进去，把你后穴大大的掰开，然后肉棒滑着拇指，粗暴的捅进了你的屁股。

“呜唔唔唔唔唔唔！”你身体悲鸣般的绷紧，肥佬被你吸得大力的抽送，后面这个人也摇着胯深插你的后穴。要裂开了，真要裂开了！你无力的被他们撕扯着，眼白都要被操翻上去了。最后他们两个人在你的内部一前一后射了精，浓郁的精水浇灌了你的上下，让你接收不了又溢了出来，下巴跟大腿都是淫汁。

“精彩精彩，”你的标记者好像十分感动，气息欢愉的包裹了你，像在褒奖你的坚守，“要直接把你插崩溃果然是很难的啊，现在开始他们可以用道具了哦~请再接再厉~”

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡(ŐωŐ人)今日份的甜品完成

如果丛林里的野兽太凶猛，那就多带几把枪。这一贯是人类的做法，也是Beta的强项。

生插很难像特殊人口这么厉害的Beta，会利用各种辅助手段，让你跟他们做的时候比发情还刺激。他们这会儿只是往你的肉棒上抹一抹特制的润滑，你的人就整个燥热了起来，结马上要鼓出来了。

啊啊啊啊卑鄙啊！居然用药！

他们见你反应如此快，架你起来，往你的后穴、脖子、胸部也抹起了那些润滑，有人还从后面抓住了你的胸激烈的揉着。

“放开我、放开啊啊啊！”你被他们这样刺激着，下面剧烈的收缩，肉棒一颤一颤。受不了了，这种的怎么可能忍住啊，你的结伴着你崩溃的吼声从根部鼓了出来，一整圈很精神的箍在你的肉柱上，像给你套了个环儿。因为你并没有插进谁的体内，这个结也就打开到这个程度，你一鼓作气的射了出来，快感噗咻咻的从你的下体冲了出去，传遍全身。

打开了啊啊啊，你的信息素通道又打开了，浑身燥热的想进行交换。本来这些家伙都该被你标记了，可你失去了标记力，只有被他们入侵的份。

他们马上把浓浓的精液都喷到你的身上，喷完还赶紧在你的身上抹开。这么多人的标记到底哪个会先到达你的体内呢？他们都虎视眈眈的看着你，撸着自己，有人已经又把肉棒放进你的嘴里了。

可他们怎么做都是徒劳，因为你只是这种程度的打开而已。仅仅是这样的成结，就算是A都很难把你标记，更别说这些只是Beta了。

何况你已经有标记者，自始至终，你们都是在他的信息素覆盖下进行交配的，这些Beta的信号根本就无法显出完整的活力。这也是你如此乖顺的原因之一，麻痹你的都是标记者的味道啊，这么多的肉棒，也不过是那个男人为你选的“玩具”。

这些“玩具”还不知道自己的份量，一心以为只是射入的方式不对。有人挤了一大坨润滑到你的屁股里，手指抽插着将它们抹深。你的屁股变得好热，腔内在饥渴的等待结的贯穿和嵌入。

可是插进来的都是一帮烂鸟罢了，刚插半截就无法控制的射了，只能用车轮战，保证他们的东西都不被你的小穴排出来。

你的肚子被迫接受了他们全体的精液，他们最后还塞了根按摩棒在你的体内搅拌。

“唔啊啊啊啊！”你又射了一次精，整个人都越发亢奋，越发骚浪。

其实你的发情早该结束了，毕竟结一鼓起你就射了，射了发情就该解除了。然而你鼓动的却是你最真实的欲望，借着“发情了”催眠自己，然后毫不反抗的接受全面的进攻。

他们的肉棒都在戳着你，两个人让你一手一根握着，其他人戳你的胸、后颈、大腿，有一个人插你的嘴。

好刺激啊啊，给我精液、给我更多更浓的精液！你的心贪婪的鼓动。

“噢哦哦哦哦给我吃下吧，把它吃到你的骚穴去吧！”

“这个味道真是受不了啊，又要射了，要被榨干了！”

“好强，不愧是A男，撸得我浑身都酥了！感觉魂都要爽飞了！”

“要射了，又要射了！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

他们纷纷在你的外面射了出来，又开始轮流插进你的小穴内射。你的屁股被他们操得越来越开，后来体位稍微低一点淫液就从里面淌出来，即使想收都收不住。

“我该怎么惩罚你呢？”你的标记者装模作样的说，信息素在你的后腰上一道一道的记你被操的次数。

你被他危险的气息刺得头皮发麻，又全身更加的骚软，有一股超出肉体的快感掳获了你。结束时你主动释放全身的香气，向他展示他标记的完整。可是你的屁股并没有修复，破了的嘴唇，淤青了的身体，那些遍布在你胸口、后颈、腰侧、大腿内侧的爱痕，也一个都没有褪去，还很清晰的显露在你的身上。这些都是你被操得很爽的证明。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

你分化五年了，头两年规规矩矩的抗本能，也收获过勋章和奖金，不过后来就没兴趣了。

因为你们ABO人的消化和排泄器官早已演化为发情器官，为了发情，很多人日常就控制饮食和排泄。进食要么靠光合，要么吃完及时排毒，保证上下两个嘴随时都是方便操入的，除了A女，你们哪个人会真的讨厌骚呢？

只不过你毕竟是A男，就算有大把的肉送至嘴边，也要端着不吃。你要先和那些伪O或Beta交往，再满足肉体上的需要，不体面、专一是绝对不行的，可惜肉体若是能和你契合的家伙，他的品行必定不怎么样，总会让你觉得还不如嫖一个，你后来就恢复单身，到酒吧猎艳去了。

你去的频率也不高，2~3周才露一次面，其他都是在家跟自己玩儿，可是你一去就是NP，总是和哪个Beta合操其他的Beta和伪O，然后再操翻这个Beta，收获身为总攻的快乐。

可是有一次，有个Beta把你夹在中间了，因为他觉得你操人的时候后穴特别好入，就戴了个假阳具，硬给你挤了进去。

如果他不是戴的假阳具，你后面就把他夹断了吧，可因为那是假阳具，大小和硬度都非常厉害，你夹紧了也还是被他一截一截捅穿了。

可恶啊这个混蛋！你前面完全卡在伪O的体内，无法做出多大的动作。那个Beta就仗着这点操你，长长的拖出来又深深的捅进去，一边开垦你，一边大声称赞你里面的状态。

尽管他根本不懂A男的身体，你一直都没有什么快感，最后还是靠前面的伪O夹你，你才出来的，可他的话又让你产生莫名的刺激，让你又羞耻又新奇，想着自己的里面真的有那么让人舒服吗？就这样，你一直被他操到他都从里面出来了，而且他还要操你第二次。

从那以后，你就爱上了这种行为了，哪天要是有Beta也趁机后入你，你就装作又羞愤又无力的样子，被他用假阴茎再洞开。

“你真的很喜欢被人干进去吧？才几个Beta啊，你一个都没守住。”你的标记者太懂你了，用一根非常长的假阳具摩擦你，浑身发散着又香甜又霸道的气息。

你内部迅速泛出了热热的信息素汁，把开花的屁股弄好了。

快点，快惩罚我吧！你的脸上露出淫荡的表情，屁股朝对方高高的撅着。明明都把这边治好了，你的后腰上却还带着三十二道记数，身上的淤痕也不肯抹去。

他拍打你的屁股，开始操你了，把那根三指宽但特别长、前方还微微上翘的假阴茎插进了你的体内，上翘的部位深深的顶住了你。

啊…啊啊啊啊！你发出了近乎难受的喘息，根本没有想到，只是长了一点点，整个内部就有被捅开的错觉，好像动一下你就要穿了。

你不由一动也不敢动，吐着呻吟，等着内部把这根东西适应。他在你的脖子上系了条狗链，项圈故意微微勒着你，然后将口衔又塞回你的嘴里。

“唔唔、呜！”你呜咽起来，为接下来会遭受的待遇禁不住亢奋。内部将那个入侵物吸得紧紧的，汁水贪婪的流了出来，因为收紧了的穴口，它们渐渐积蓄在你的前壁上。

“让你的监视官看看你这个骚样吧。”你的标记者细语道，扯着你的项圈，让你开始爬。

“唔呜、呜呜呜！”你当然不肯了，那些A女肯定要揍你的。她们会对你露出鄙夷的眼神，拿电击棍或者皮鞭抽你，一边抽一边骂你不配为A。那会好疼的，你不喜欢疼啊！

可是你只要动一下，你肚子里的东西就会捅你，磨着你的那个点，让你又产生奇妙的感觉。标记者拉扯你的项圈，用脚钩着你的大腿逼你往前垮了一大步。啊啊啊，位置偏了啊！你只好跟着他动了，双手撑在地上小心的爬，保证每一步都将那个东西好好的戳在你的点上，肚子里持续被细小的快感冲击。

你的肉棒翘得老高了，随着你的爬行在你的胯下轻轻弹动。这样真的好羞耻啊，有没有人看见你这个丑态啊？你越弹越兴奋，全身都流过阵阵的骚意，胸前两点也挺立。

干脆被更多的人看见好了，大家都来看看你这个失格的A男吧！你内心狂跳着。

tbc


End file.
